Promotional and communiation vehicles are generally self propelled, such as trucks, motor coaches and motor recreational vehicles. Utilization of these vehicles results from taking a standard vehicle and modifying it to provide room for promotional or broadcast activites.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,826 shows a large tractor cab truck in which the cargo portion has been modified to provide a promotional vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,416 shows a bus vehicle in which signs are immovably attached to the side and rear of the roof.